O presente perfeito
by Sessmike
Summary: Sasha sempre fora carinhosa e amável com as pessoas que eram importantes em sua vida. Em meio à Guerra Santa, comemorava naquele dia o aniversário de Kardia, e desejava satisfazê-lo entregando o melhor de seus presentes. Entretanto, o escorpiano poderia tornar essa tarefa mais difícil do que ela pensava, e a deusa descobriria anseios que nunca imaginara seu cavaleiro possuir.


**Primeiramente, gostaria de esclarecer algo sobre o aniversário do Kardia. No meio desse ano, após terminar os gaidens dos velhos gêmeos, Shiori Teshirogi lançou um databook contendo as datas de nascimento dos personagens de The Lost Canvas, bem como a altura, peso e tipo sanguíneo de cada um. Lá, está escrito que Kardia nasceu no dia 27 de Outubro, ou seja, quase um mês atrás em que estou publicando essa história.**

 **Estou bem atrasado em relação a isso, porém, eu só pensei nesta fanfic há mais ou menos uma semana atrás, e a escrevi ferrenhamente para não demorar muito para postar. Como eu não queria deixar passar essas ideias, resolvi publicar mesmo assim.**

 **Espero que tenham uma boa leitura, e que apreciem a história!**

 **Os personagens de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas são de completa e total propriedade de seus criadores Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi, e não clamo nenhum direito sobre eles.**

* * *

— E com isto, declaro esta reunião oficialmente terminada.

A voz grave e experiente do imponente Patriarca projetava-se por toda a sala, transmitindo para todos os presentes seu comando, que agora encerrava com propriedade mais uma das inúmeras reuniões formais entre os remanescentes Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Era de manhã, e a alvorada chegara no Santuário pouco mais de 1 hora atrás, trazendo um clima quente e já úmido como comumente acontecia nos territórios da Grécia. Acordara mais cedo do que estava acostumada naquele dia e, junto do ancião, havia convocado todos os seus santos da elite para discutirem os acontecimentos relacionados à Guerra Santa que se iniciara há pouco mais de um mês.

Neste encontro, passara para seus guerreiros todas as mudanças de estratégia que tomaria em relação à proteção de todos os civis de Rodorio, bem como a mudança nos turnos de vigia de cada um de seus dourados, e como estes comandariam e passariam instruções a todos os cavaleiros prateados e de patentes menores. Tudo isto devido ao aumento excessivo de poder dos espectros após Hades lançar para os céus o seu belo e cruel Lost Canvas, que matava mais e mais a cada pincelada que este dava em suas esculturas.

Sasha sentia-se arrasada, e lamentava todos os dias o injusto e cruel destino que seu irmão mais velho sofria. A alma pura de Alone agora era autoritariamente controlada pela vontade maligna do Imperador do Submundo, projetando a aura da morte em cada mínima parte da Terra sem escrúpulos e piedade. Como Athena, sabia que o dever infelizmente poderia acabar a levando a matar seu irmão, em uma batalha feroz e destruidora que já não havia possibilidades de evitar. Tinha ciência também que Tenma pensava da mesma forma, e que este a ajudaria a combatê-lo do seu lado, como sempre esteve desde os tempos mitológicos.

A deusa, no entanto, encararia tudo isto com coragem, não dando espaço para medos e hesitações. Porque o que mais a motivava era o sorriso e a alegria entre seus companheiros. A felicidade de um dia como aquele, que começara naquela manhã. Nesta data, esqueceria as tristezas e apreciaria a companhia de uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

Sorriu amavelmente e olhou para Sage, que devolveu o gesto entendendo o que ela pensava. Após um aceno, ele falou:

— Antes de irem, cavaleiros, creio que hoje devemos comemorar uma data muito especial entre nós — disse, olhando para todos. — Embora estejamos rodeados de problemas sérios e inevitáveis, podemos neste dia dar espaço para felicitar um dos nossos companheiros aqui presentes.

— Exatamente, meus santos — Sasha concordou, sorrindo para o cavaleiro em específico. — Para essa pessoa eu gostaria de desejar os meus mais sinceros parabéns. Kardia, feliz aniversário!

Athena olhava-o amavelmente, sorrindo timidamente para o amigo, que a encarava sem graça passando a mão atrás da cabeça.

— Oh, então hoje é aniversário do garanhão do Santuário? Nem parece que está mais velho, essa árvore de maçãs! — Manigold provocou-o, quase soltando a risada ao ver a expressão engraçada de raiva que o escorpiano direcionou a ele.

— Manigold, não seja descortês. Assim como todos, você já sabia que hoje era aniversário do Kardia — reprimiu Degel, que agora se aproximava de seu companheiro zodiacal com um sorriso, estendendo sua mão em direção a ele, ignorando a expressão de tédio do canceriano.

— Meus parabéns, Kardia. Fico feliz de estar presente em mais um dia do seu nome, meu amigo.

— Aceito seus cumprimentos, meu amigo. — Ele apertou a mão do aquariano. — Mas você vai me deixar mal-acostumado mostrando tantos sentimentos assim!

Degel fechou os olhos e aumentou mais o sorriso com o grande tom de brincadeira do grego. Sasha os fitava totalmente orgulhosa. Desde o dia que chegara ao Santuário, quando ainda era uma pequena e insegura garotinha, sempre via de longe a interação que os dois constantemente mantinham. Para a deusa, a amizade que os dois construíram devido à doença do guardião da oitava casa era algo admirável, e agradecia internamente pelo cuidado que o francês tinha com a saúde do companheiro.

A jovem inevitavelmente sempre se preocupava com as febres cruéis que Kardia sentia, e ter Degel para ajudá-la a socorrê-lo era algo que aceitava de bom grado.

Após o dominador de gelo felicitar o aniversariante, Manigold surpreendeu o rapaz, enlaçando por trás seu pescoço com força, usando um dos braços e a outra mão fechada para esfregá-la consecutivamente na cabeça de Kardia, fazendo com que ele inevitavelmente se inclinasse para frente. Era o tipo de sinal de companheirismo que o aprendiz de Sage gostava de mostrar.

— Mas olha só, nosso pequeno inseto do zodíaco está fazendo 22 anos! Que tal se eu te der vinte e dois cascudos? — falou sadicamente, debochando do rapaz.

— Seria melhor se eu te desse vinte e duas agulhadas, para ver se você deixa de ser um caranguejo e vira uma barata do mar!

Com esse comentário, Dohko caíra na gargalhada, acompanhado de perto pelo prodígio Regulus, que parara imediatamente após sentir o olhar do tio sobre si. Os dois logo cumprimentaram e desejaram o bem para o rapaz de longos cabelos azuis. Dohko ansiara uma vida longa para Kardia, embora este dissera que só queria aproveitá-la ao máximo, enquanto o leonino brincara amigavelmente de trocar pequenos socos, sendo algo prontamente bem recebido pelo escorpiano.

E então, tristemente, os três últimos que faltavam também cumprimentaram o cavaleiro, sendo estes Shion, El Cid e Sisyphos. Sasha lamentou internamente a falta de seus dourados restantes. Aspros, que morrera há dois anos por rebelar-se contra o Santuário, consequentemente afastando seu irmão e assassino Defteros, fazendo este enclausurar-se em solidão na terrível Ilha da Rainha da Morte; Albafica, que lutara com todas as suas forças para defender a pequena vila de Rodorio, tendo sua vida extinguida como a mais bela das rosas que murcha pelas mãos do tempo; Asmita, que se sacrificara magnificamente para criar o Rosário de 108 Contas, selando os espectros; e Hasgard, o grande e imponente Aldebaran, que heroicamente defendera seus discípulos, mesmo sendo covardemente atacado.

Sentia falta de todos eles, e sabia que na mente de Kardia e seus companheiros os cavaleiros caídos também passavam por seus pensamentos, deixando marcas tristes e incuráveis. Entretanto, também tinha ciência que as almas desses nobres guerreiros residiam suas armaduras em seus templos e apreciavam esse momento com eles. Sasha os sentia. Seus cavaleiros os sentiam.

Sorriu para si mesma e olhou Sage, que após ter permanecido em silêncio durante todo o momento, aproximava-se do grego para felicitá-lo.

— Kardia, meu jovem. — O Patriarca ficou de frente ao santo, que inclinava seu rosto ligeiramente para cima, devido a maior altura do ancião. — Quando vejo alguém tão energético e cheio de vida como você, inevitavelmente lembro de mim, meu irmão e meus companheiros caídos há muito tempo em batalha, em uma época em que éramos tão vidrados e inexperiente como vocês. Eu lhe cumprimento, e tenho certeza que Hakurei pensa o mesmo em Jamiel.

Sage estendeu sua mão, e Kardia a aceitou, devolvendo o gesto. Ele continuou:

— Espero que aproveite seu dia hoje, e que também nos ajude nessa guerra. Além disso, não seja imaturo como o Manigold.

— Ei! O que disse, velhot...

— Continue queimando sua vida em nome de Athena. Meus parabéns, Kardia.

— Isso nem precisa dizer, Patriarca. Continuarei honrando a armadura de Escorpião, até este coração ser apagado — respondeu o aniversariante de olhos fechados, com um sorriso de satisfação pelas palavras. Sasha, no entanto, quase soltou uma risada, porque tinha certeza que a resposta contente e formal se dava mais pelo fato de que ele se satisfizera com a carranca de seu amigo da quarta casa, do que propriamente pelos elogios do Patriarca. Kardia era imaturo da sua forma, de um jeito que sempre a agradara.

Após Sage se afastar, Athena amavelmente olhou para seu amigo, colocando seu melhor e mais sincero sorriso, e se aproximou calmamente dele. Com os olhos brilhando, o abraçou gentilmente, envolvendo as costas dele com suas delicadas mãos.

— Kardia, fico muito feliz de estar comemorando mais um aniversário seu. De novo, meus parabéns! Te desejo perseverança e sucesso. Que você honre sua constelação protetora, me ajudando a defender a Terra nessa Guerra Santa. E que tenha juízo!

Sasha falara a última parte em completo tom de brincadeira, fazendo com que dessa vez Manigold se vangloriasse em vitória, debochando do escorpiano com uma gargalhada completamente contida, enquanto deixava-o sem graça. Ela se desvencilhou do gentil abraço, repousando os braços à frente do corpo e juntando as mãos uma na outra. Olhou no rosto dele, que a fitava com um sorriso.

Era de conhecimento geral no Santuário que os dois eram grandes amigos, e não hesitavam em trocar gestos de afeto para com o outro. A italiana, no começo, acreditava que isso poderia gerar problemas para o grego, mas, com o tempo, percebera que tais ações não incomodavam os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro, que sempre respeitavam sua relação com o santo, embora a maioria pegasse no pé de Kardia quando este a chamava pelo nome humano.

Ele colocou a mão na cabeça da deusa, fazendo um pequeno afago, e respondeu:

— Obrigado, Sa... — Sentiu o olhar de Degel e Sisyphos sobre si. — Quero dizer, Athena. Pode contar comigo, eu sempre te ajudarei!

Sasha acenou feliz para ele, com um enorme sorriso e de olhos fechados. Sentia-se contente e em paz naquele raro momento desde que a guerra eclodira. No fundo da sua alma, desejava que esses tipos de interações durassem para sempre.

Logo Kardia se afastou de seus companheiros e, de costas para todos, andou e foi até o meio do grande tapete vermelho do templo, colocando as duas mãos na cintura. Quando todos se perguntavam o que ele estava pensando, o inconveniente cavaleiro virou-se, e com os olhos fechados e sorriso de orelha-a-orelha, fez uma grande questão com propriedade.

— Bom, passado tudo isso, agora quero saber... — Ele abriu levemente os olhos amendoados. — Onde estão os meus presentes?

Silêncio.

O silêncio dominou completamente o recinto, como se Cronos tivesse mexido astutamente suas cordas, parando o tempo e congelando a todos. Ou como se a alma de Asmita houvesse voltado do Nirvana para castigá-los por suas impurezas, arrebatando o sentido da fala de cada um dos presentes naquele local.

O nervosismo tomou conta da expressão da deusa, igualmente a Sage e seus cavaleiros, que olhavam uns para os outros em uma tentativa pouco eficaz de procurar apoio naquela situação embaraçosa. Sasha estava em choque com o quanto fora descuidada com o assunto. Havia esquecido completamente de pensar em um presente para seu amigo e, para piorar, percebeu que os outros também deixaram passar esse importante detalhe.

Não eram todos no Santuário que sabiam, porém, Kardia apreciava demasiadamente receber presentes, e este poderia ser extremamente vingativo quando não tinha seus anseios atendidos.

Por um momento, ficou extremamente vermelha, se questionando se era mesmo a Deusa da Sabedoria, que nunca deixava de lembrar de coisas imprescindíveis; ou se na verdade seria uma Deusa Raposa, por mesmo estar se culpando, aproveitar-se da situação e sentir-se aliviada por não ser a única em uma cena nada agradável. Mesmo que a guerra tenha tomado conta da cabeça dela e dos presentes, não era cortês que absolutamente todos fizessem tal desfeita.

Rindo para disfarçar, olhou de olhos fechados para Sage e o perguntou:

— T-Tenho certeza que Sage tem todos os presentes guardados, não é mesmo?

A jovem sabia que naquele momento, o pobre Patriarca a olhava com uma expressão de quem não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. E mesmo assim, não queria abrir os olhos para ter certeza. Apenas continuava formalmente rindo com a mão no rosto, esperando uma resposta.

— Bom... — Sage colocou a mão na boca e começou a fingir uma tosse de uma forma que não dada a situação, Sasha com certeza acharia engraçada. Ele estava se passando por doente. — Senhores, creio que no momento minha frágil saúde impeça que eu execute as atividades diárias como usualmente faço. Me recolherei para meu recinto e, por hoje, estão dispensados. Senhorita, com sua licença.

Ele simplesmente fez uma reverência, e como se estivesse completamente recuperado de um buraco no peito, adentrou o templo em uma velocidade que a deusa jurava exceder a alcançada por um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

Por um momento, não acreditou que fora abandonada de forma tão direta, mas antes que pudesse pensar em algo para amenizar a situação, vozes altas ecoaram pela sala.

— Certo, Regulus! Agora que nossos deveres foram cumpridos, vamos partir em mais uma grande aventura, meu astuto aprendiz! — falou alto e rapidamente o canceriano. — Vamos atravessar o Lost Canvas e encontrar as portas do paraíso. Aposto que Conner estará lá também, jovem gafanhoto!

— Mas Manigold, eu não sou um gafanhoto. E meu mestre é o tio Sisyphos! — afirmou o garoto, confuso. — Além disso, acho que deveríamos nos preocupar em dar um presente para o Ka...

— Regulus!

A voz que calara o Leão chamou a atenção de todos. Sisyphos havia imponentemente projetado sua voz na sala. E com os olhos fechados, falou seriamente:

— Creio que deva seguir os ensinamentos de seu mestre Manigold, e encontrar esses portões, meu sobrinho. Vá. Encontre Conner Lugh e pouse em sua mão como o astuto gafanhoto que você é.

— Tio Sisyphos, do que está falando? Você é meu mestre... E eu sou da constelação de Leão, não um gafanh...

Sendo interrompido, o inocente garoto teve o braço puxado pelo aventureiro da quarta casa, que o forçou a ir em direção à porta, correndo junto do jovem sem mais delongas. O desespero fora tanto, que Manigold acidentalmente tropeçara nas próprias pernas, e caíra de forma inesperadamente deselegante, só não perdendo a consciência com o vaso que despencara em sua cabeça por estar protegido com o elmo de sua armadura. Regulus apenas o ajudou a se levantar e saíram do templo, com o mais velho agradecendo a si mesmo por ter decidido levar a proteção em seu rosto naquele dia.

— Senhorita Athena. — O arqueiro respeitosamente se agachou. — Temo que eu precise acompanhar meu sobrinho nessa dura aventura que ele irá experimentar. Preciso me certificar de que tudo ocorra bem. Com sua licença.

Após relatar sua grande preocupação, o sagitariano andou calmo e elegantemente em direção à saída. Poucos notaram que El Cid o acompanhara de perto, como a mais astuta das sombras. Shion e Dohko decidiram tentar seguir os passos do capricorniano, mas completamente em vão, visto que Kardia imediatamente encarou os dois em uma expressão que destacava seus olhos afiados. Os jovens dourados sentiram um arrepio em suas espinhas, e pularam em corrida até a porta, não mais se importando em passarem despercebidos.

Sasha levou a mão à boca, incrédula. Não acreditava que seus santos preferiam fugir do escorpiano do que simplesmente encararem a situação e tentarem ajudar uns aos outros. Embora, naquele momento, sabia que também não estava na melhor das posições. Esquecera completamente de presentear seu querido amigo no dia de seu aniversário. Sentia que os deuses do Olímpo a observavam, rindo e se divertindo de seu pequeno pecado através de seus assentos ricos e luxuosos.

Mas então, num misto de otimismo e esperança, olhou para Degel, que ainda estava com eles.

— E então, Degel?! — Sasha indagou o francês, determinada de que ele encontraria um ótimo meio de satisfazer o desejo do aniversariante. A deusa tinha certeza que ele resolveria tudo.

O santo de óculos passou a fitá-la, com olhos tão relaxados e calmos quanto os de um peixe, e uma expressão neutra, enquanto segurava seu livro fechado em baixo do braço direito. Ele manteve o contato visual por longos segundos e, depois, passou a fazer o mesmo com Kardia. Os dois encaravam-se em silêncio. Degel com a mesma expressão anterior, inalterada, e o grego com uma expressão de tédio, com olhos preguiçosos. Ficaram assim por quase 2 minutos, completamente paralisados, e Athena já sentia formigamento no corpo, se perguntando se os dois entrariam em um silêncio de mil dias.

E após tensos minutos que para a italiana já pareciam o tempo de seu próprio período de reencarnação, finalmente aconteceu uma reação. Degel ajeitou os óculos, virando o rosto da visão do companheiro e indo na direção dela. Ele sorriu. Um sorriso sincero, cheio de compaixão e pena. Um sorriso de quem deixaria toda a responsabilidade para outrem.

Ele fechou os olhos e inclinou o torso respeitosamente, para logo se pronunciar:

— Senhorita Athena.

— Sim...? — perguntou, hesitante.

— Com sua licença. — Degel a olhou, anunciando sua saída.

O intelectual cavaleiro abriu seu livro, e ao mesmo tempo em que o colocava na frente de seu rosto para o ler, saía a passos largos e excessivamente apressados, deixando a deusa e o escorpião em completa solidão, numa sala vazia que agora só era preenchida pelo calor da manhã e pelo som da brisa que entrava pelas janelas de pedra, além dos amáveis passarinhos que cantarolavam na parte de fora do décimo terceiro templo.

Em meio ao silêncio, jurou que no próximo dia esqueceria de ter tanta compaixão e colocaria o Patriarca e seus santos remanescentes para jurarem em frente à armadura de Touro que repensariam suas aulas de etiqueta, não mais desonrando Hasgard, que neste momento com certeza os olhava com vergonha de seu túmulo. Apesar de que naquele momento, ela também não era a mais indicada para falar isso.

Rindo sem graça, olhou para Kardia, que a fitava expectante.

— K-Kardia, você acreditaria se eu dissesse que não lembrei de te dar um presente? — disse para ele, tentando dar seu melhor riso, de olhos fechados e com os dois braços à frente do corpo. — Eu tenho certeza que você não liga e que vai me perdoar, não é?

Sasha colocou seu tom mais amável, na esperança de que seu querido escorpião não se irritasse. Por um momento, achou que deu certo. Kardia agora ia em sua direção, com um sorriso e uma expressão serena que nunca havia mostrado. E então, ele colocou gentilmente a mão na sua cabeça, afagando de leve seu cabelo.

— Sasha... — ele disse seu nome, aproximando seu rosto do dela com um sorriso encantador. Mas quando abriu os olhos para encará-la, um olhar afiado mostrava-se. — Você tem até o fim do dia para me dar algo. E eu quero o melhor presente. O presente perfeito.

Após sua sentença, o grego tirou a mão do topo de sua cabeça e gentilmente apertou sua bochecha, se afastando em um movimento lento e dando meia-volta, indo em direção à porta. Saiu do recinto em um caminhado calmo, com sua capa balançando elegantemente à cada passo, deixando-a sozinha e desconsertada, se perguntando como poderia resolver essa pequena encrenca.

* * *

Já haviam passado 5 horas desde a reunião matinal. O Sol encontrava-se altivo no céu, deixando o dia muito quente e cansativo. Bebia calmamente um copo de água, enquanto olhava dois pequenos passarinhos correndo atrás um do outro, em círculos.

Estava sentada em um caramanchão coberto por folhas verdes e amarelas por toda sua extensão. De frente dele, havia uma bonita fonte que jorrava água para cima em pequenos intervalos, sendo cercada por pequenas pilastras que compartilhavam a decoração do local. A região era perto de seu templo sagrado, não muito comumente visitada pelos santos.

Chamara duas pessoas importantes para ajudá-la em seu pequeno problema. Tenma e Yato de imediato obedeceram ao pedido, prontamente se colocando a sua disposição. A deusa de início se assustara com a rapidez em que eles cruzaram as doze casas para irem ao seu encontro, mas logo soubera por eles que os cavaleiros que se encontravam em seus templos os deixaram passar sem delongas, com alguns deles olhando desconfiados para o Unicórnio, como se o pobre rapaz fosse um comparsa de alguém que estivessem fugindo.

Sasha suspirou quando soube o que o garoto a relatara. Sabia o que era, mas achou melhor explicá-los a situação. E, quando o fizera, os dois a olharam incrédulos, até que seu amigo de infância começou a rir descontroladamente, derramando lágrimas e levando as mãos à barriga em divertimento.

— M-Mas Sasha! — Tenma ria entre uma sentença e outra. — Se ele não queria tanto um presente, por que não avisou todo mundo antes?

— Tenma! — reprimiu ela, exasperada. — Onde já se viu um aniversariante cobrar presentes um dia antes de seu aniversário?!

— Nunca vi. Mas no caso, ele pediu no dia do aniversário. Não é a mesma coisa? E o pior... — De novo ele começou a rir. — Vocês todos fugiram como se fosse um pecado esquecer um presente. E eu subindo aqui pensando que tinha algum espectro ou uma missão importante pra fazer!

— Tenma, seu burro! — Yato rugiu contra o amigo, lhe dando um cascudo e fazendo o Pégaso parar as gargalhadas para urrar de dor. — Pare de rir da senhorita Athena, seu pangaré alado!

— Pangaré alado? Ora seu... — O rapaz o olhou indignado. — E além do mais, você também vai ficar com essa mesma paranoia dos Cavaleiros de Ouro?

— Se fosse qualquer outro, eu até concordaria. Mas se trata do senhor Kardia, no final das contas...

Yato olhava sério para o chão, atraindo a atenção dos dois para seu semblante preocupado. Athena entendia o que ele estava pensando. O escorpiano sempre fora vingativo quando feriam seus sentimentos, e todos sabiam disso. Sempre que chegava o aniversário do cavaleiro, todos faziam questão de satisfazê-lo da melhor forma. No entanto, com os problemas da Guerra Santa e a morte de seus companheiros, acabaram esquecendo sobre o guerreiro escarlate.

— Hoje mais cedo, quando eu estava na arena, vi o senhor Kardia treinando. — disse o jovem de cabelos negros. — Ele estava estranho.

Sasha o fitou preocupada, e perguntou:

— Como assim estranho?

— Hoje ele parecia mais sádico que o normal — começou a explicação. — Estava com o semblante afiado, e estava usando as agulhas escarlates contra uma rocha gigante atrás do Coliseu. Em cada agulhada ele derrubava partes grandes da rocha, como se ela fosse um corpo para destruir. Todos ficaram com medo de se aproximar.

Tenma fez pouco caso, e questionou, totalmente desinteressado:

— Mas o que tem demais nisso? Ele só estava destruindo as coisas porque estava treinando.

— O problema não é esse! — respondeu impaciente. — O que foi estranho, é que à cada golpe que dava, ele dizia o nome de um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Como se quisesse lançar cada um daqueles golpes nas pessoas que falava o nome!

— Que horror! — Athena sentiu um frio na espinha com a história. Se perguntava que planos terríveis poderiam estar se passando na mente vingativa de seu amigo da oitava casa.

Sasha e Tenma trocaram olhares entre si após o relato. A jovem deusa pensava em algo que pudesse fazer. Várias coisas passavam pela sua cabeça, porém nenhuma delas se tornava em algo concreto que poderia amenizar a mente tempestuosa do amigo. E, segundo este, tinha apenas até o fim do dia.

Olhou para o cavaleiro e o perguntou:

— Yato, você tem ideia de algo que o Kardia precise?

A moça sabia que mesmo o mestre do rapaz sendo Sisyphos, fora Kardia quem o encontrara há alguns anos na China, salvando sua vida do ataque de um espectro. O Cavaleiro de Bronze interagia bastante com o grego quando tinha a oportunidade, e vez ou outra aprendia coisas com ele. Sasha acreditava que a proximidade do garoto com o dourado poderia a ajudar nesse pequeno impasse.

O rapaz levou a mão ao queixo e ficou pensativo por uns instantes. Até que pareceu lembrar de algo.

— Bom, não sei se isso é uma necessidade... — ele falou, hesitantemente. — Mas teve um dia que o senhor Kardia me falou que gostaria de ter alguém que soubesse cozinhar pra ele. Pra fazer receitas com maçãs e essas coisas. Mas acho que não tem nada a v...

— Já sei! — Sasha exclamou confiante, quase como um canto de vitória. O garoto pulou de susto com a interrupção demasiada repentina.

Athena agora projetava a ideia perfeita em sua cabeça. Quase achou-se uma tola por nunca ter pensado em algo tão simples e fácil. Possuía todas as habilidades necessárias para isso, e estava otimista que conseguiria satisfazer o amigo.

— O que, Sasha? — Tenma perguntou, curioso. Ignorou a carranca do amigo, que estava a ponto de lhe dar outro cascudo por chamar a deusa pelo seu nome humano. — Pensou em alguma coisa?

Sorriu de olhos fechados e confiante. E então disse aos dois:

— Tenma, Yato. Preciso que vocês me tragam o maior número possível de maçãs. — Athena sorria, de costas para os dois. — Vamos invadir as cozinhas do Santuário!

* * *

Após a pequena conversa que teve com os dois Cavaleiros de Bronze, Athena agora encontrava-se perto da região destinada às servas do Santuário, escondida atrás de algumas pilastras, meticulosamente observando o movimento do local.

Era um lugar nunca visitado por santos, embora não fosse proibido a presença deles no local. A alguns metros diante de sua vista, entre alguns arbustos e caramanchões, podia enxergar a entrada para uma das cozinhas do Santuário.

Ao seu lado, Yato também olhava atento para todos os lados, certificando-se de que não eram observados por ninguém. Os dois permaneciam esperando Tenma, que por pedido da deusa, fora há vários minutos atrás reunir maçãs para ajudá-la a executar seu plano. Sasha pretendia realizar os desejos de Kardia, e decidira que colocaria seus dotes culinários em prática naquele dia.

Queria fazer a melhor receita de aniversário, e estava ansiosa para iniciá-la. Aprendera a cozinhar há muito tempo, quando ainda era uma pequena garota e morava no orfanato, em uma época que não fazia ideia de seus deveres divinos e sagrados. Sempre com a supervisão de Alone tentava executar coisas básicas para a sobrevivência do dia-a-dia. E embora agora tivesse o luxo e pessoas que fizessem isso por ela, ainda lembrava de como eram os procedimentos.

Antes que pudesse relembrar seu passado, ouviu um barulho. Era Tenma que finalmente chegava até eles, chamando seus nomes enquanto vinha com um grande saco nas mãos, portando a Caixa de Pandora com sua armadura nas costas. Quando se aproximou, parou ofegante na frente deles.

— Demorou demais, idiota! — O jovem de cabelos negros exclamou, impaciente. — Onde estava esse tempo todo?

— Eu fui até uma área que fica entre a sétima e a oitava casa — explicou o rapaz. — Lá crescem bastante árvores que dão maçãs.

O Pégaso abriu o saco e mostrou as várias frutas avermelhadas que continha. Sasha ficou satisfeita com a quantidade. Havia o bastante para que pudesse testar os sabores a vontade.

— Mas como vamos entrar lá, Sasha? — perguntou Tenma.

— Vamos entrar pela porta da frente — respondeu, com um sorriso. — Provavelmente não tem nenhuma serva lá dentro à essa hora.

— Provavelmente? — questionou, completamente duvidoso.

Athena ignorou o amigo, e rapidamente foi para a entrada, correndo delicadamente enquanto segurava o vestido para não tropeçar. Os dois cavaleiros não tiveram outra alternativa a não ser seguir a deusa, que já estava à distância deles. Quando chegaram na porta, Yato colocou a cabeça para dentro na tentativa de certificar-se de que não havia ninguém dentro, e que poderiam passar livremente.

Quando ele confirmou que sim, os três adentraram e se depararam com uma cozinha completamente limpa e bem cuidada, sem qualquer tipo de sujeira ou desordem. Era relativamente grande e boa para trabalhar. Possuía poucas janelas, que ficavam na parte mais alta de uma das paredes. Em um canto, havia outra entrada cheia de caixas grandes e empilhadas, que a jovem logo supôs conter alguns alimentos. Do outro lado, uma grande mesa cheia de potes com temperos e massas, e bacias com água para cozinhar. Nos fundos, podia avistar três fogões de ferro, muito semelhantes ao que existia no orfanato ao qual passara sua infância. Tinha tudo o que ela precisava.

— Muito bem, vamos começar! — exclamou a deusa, confiante de que poderia fazer seu melhor.

— Mas espera, o que você pretende fazer, Sasha? — Tenma novamente se colocava duvidoso.

— Vamos fazer o melhor bolo de maçã que o Santuário já viu! — falou, animada.

Os rapazes apenas se entreolharam. Não tinham outra alternativa a não ser seguirem os pedidos da deusa.

E então, trabalharam duro na receita. Passaram duas horas tentando criar o sabor perfeito, que se parecesse o mais possível com um bolo e que ainda se adequasse ao doce da maçã. Sasha coordenara todo o método de criação, instruindo os dois garotos para que a ajudassem a criá-lo com a mais possível precisão.

Tiveram muitas dificuldades. Embora a deusa possuísse dotes culinários invejáveis, Tenma e Yato ficavam muito atrás nesse quesito. Durante vários momentos tivera que acalmar os dois, que brigavam para reclamar quando um ou outro cometiam algum erro ou uma trapalhada. Houve hora que o Pégaso até mesmo quase se matara com as brasas do fogão, arrancando risadas do amigo que o insultava, dizendo que não sabia nem mesmo controlar as chamas na devida proporção para esquentar alimentos. E também o Unicórnio, que espalhara farinha e massa para todos os lados — sendo uma delas quando tentara propositalmente sujar seu companheiro e desconcentrá-lo.

Athena provara de seu bolo várias vezes, até que após já não ter muitas maçãs disponíveis, conseguira finalmente encontrar o sabor ideal, e estava orgulhosa disso. A cozinha, que outrora brilhava completamente limpa, agora estava em total desordem, com cascas de fruta e massas de bolo espalhadas por todo o chão. Sentira pena das servas, mas jurara que quando o dia terminasse, iria orar amavelmente para que elas não se enfurecessem com a bagunça que deixara no recinto.

— Está pronto! — Sasha mostrou o bolo empolgada, satisfeita com o resultado. Era pequeno, mas completamente bem formulado, reto e convidativo. — Pessoal, obrigada por me ajudarem!

— N-Não tem porque agradecer, senhorita Athena! — Yato falou, envergonhado. — Apesar das burradas do Tenma, a senhorita conseguiu criar o melhor bolo de todos!

— Como é?! — rugiu Tenma, pronto para entrar em combate, já impaciente com o amigo. — Seu desempenho foi pior que o meu, seu paspalho. Se estivesse no meu lugar, teria se queimado com os fogões!

Logo os dois iniciaram uma grande discussão, que ecoava por todos os corredores de pedra. Ambos se insultavam, fazendo muito barulho e, eventualmente, sujavam ainda mais suas roupas de treino. E quando Sasha começou a se cansar da briga dos dois, imediatamente sentiu algumas presenças se aproximando do local em que estavam, provavelmente para averiguarem o que acontecia ali.

Naquele momento entrou em pânico. Não gostaria de ser descoberta no local. Chamou desesperadamente por Yato e Tenma, na tentativa de avisá-los sobre o que estava acontecendo. Em vão, porque apenas o primeiro a ouviu.

— O-O que, senhori...

O Unicórnio não conseguiu completar sua frase, porque Tenma o puxara pelo colarinho e com vontade o jogara em direção à porta, rindo em vitória. O garoto deslizou pela farinha que estava no chão, e foi parar na entrada, quebrando várias coisas e terminando de atrair toda a atenção de que não necessitavam. As presenças apareceram, se revelando serem quatro servas, que olhavam horrorizadas com o que viam.

Athena logicamente fora ágil, e já estava escondida atrás das grandes caixas de alimentos do outro lado. Tenma apenas ficou parado onde estava, completamente despreparado e em estado de pânico. As mulheres olhavam os dois cavaleiros com total descontentamento.

— M-Mas o que aconteceu aqui? — disse uma delas, levando as duas mãos à boca, horrorizada.

— O que fizeram com a cozinha do Santuário, seus malucos?! — uma outra gritou, enfurecida com a bagunça que os dois santos fizeram.

Seus pobres amigos não conseguiam se explicar, e agora enfrentavam a fúria das servas, que estavam prestes a mandá-los para o Yomotsu. Sasha sentiu pena dos dois, e estava quase aparecendo para ajudá-los, mas se deu conta de algo terrível. O bolo não estava com ela. Havia se escondido tão rapidamente pelo desespero que o esquecera completamente em cima da mesa.

Entrou em pânico novamente. Se elas vissem o bolo, não conseguia imaginar o que poderiam fazer com ele. Necessitava dar um jeito de salvar o alimento, mas toda sua sabedoria divina a ajudou a encontrar uma luz no fim do túnel. Olhou para os amigos, que tinham suas orelhas puxadas pelas mulheres, e suspirou. Teria que deixá-los sozinhos nesse grande problema.

Ela olhou para o bolo e concentrou seu cosmo nele, o envolvendo silenciosamente. Mais uma vez averiguou se as servas não direcionavam suas vistas para a mesa em que ele estava e, então, começou a levitá-lo com seu poder. Com calma ia trazendo-o em sua direção, tomando os cuidados necessários para que ele não caísse de sua bandeja.

Conseguiu executar seu plano com sucesso. Enquanto as servas praguejavam contra os jovens dizendo que eles iriam imediatamente limpar tudo aquilo, trouxe o bolo até suas mãos. Percebeu que Tenma a vira e, em meio a gritos femininos, a olhou com cara de quem não queria ser abandonado naquele lugar.

Sasha suspirou e, segurando a bandeja como se fosse seu próprio bebê, envolveu seu corpo com seu cosmo e se preparou para se tele transportar. Antes de sumir, deu uma última olhada no amigo, que tentava inutilmente chamar por seu nome, sendo interrompido pela histeria das servas. No outro dia pediria desculpas aos dois.

Logo após executar sua técnica, Sasha reapareceu em frente à casa de Escorpião, que se mostrava diante dela altiva e impondo toda sua beleza. Olhou para si mesma, querendo ter a certeza de que seu vestido não estava sujo de farinha, e que permanecia com a boa aparência. Se concentrou, e começou a sentir o cosmo do escorpiano dentro do recinto.

Engolindo a saliva, respirou fundo e entrou em um caminhado gentil, anunciando seu próprio cosmo para que o guardião do templo soubesse de sua presença. E teve êxito. Viu Kardia se aproximar quando já estava na metade do caminho, indo em sua direção com sua armadura no corpo. Sorriu para ele, e teve o gesto reciprocamente devolvido.

Ele chegou até ela sorrindo, e colocando a mão no topo de sua cabeça, perguntou:

— A que devo sua ilustre presença, Sasha?

— Kardia — Sasha falou timidamente. — Eu quero te dar um presente.

— Oh, e o que você tem para mim, minha deusa? — disse ele curioso, a fitando no rosto.

Então a deusa mostrou para ele o bolo de aniversário que preparara, explicando seu sabor e como o criara em um longo e trabalhoso processo. Kardia surpreendeu-se com os dotes culinários apresentados pela moça.

— Incrível, Sasha... — disse ele com os olhos brilhando para o bolo, quase salivando. — Posso experimentar?

— Mas é claro que sim! — respondeu empolgada. — Fiz ele todo para você!

Ele acenou, e os dois entraram para o recinto, saindo do corredor destinado às batalhas. Quando o fizeram, foram em direção a uma mesa, e Kardia pegou uma faca de cortar bolo e um pequeno garfo de madeira. Os dois sentaram-se nas cadeiras, e o cavaleiro começou a partir seu presente, colocando cuidadosamente um pedaço em um pequeno prato.

Sasha olhava para ele tímida e expectante, na esperança de que ele tivesse seu paladar agradado. Havia o experimentado várias vezes no processo de sua criação, mas entendia que cada pessoa se adequava melhor a algum tipo de sabor, e que consequentemente a opinião de seu amigo poderia diferir de suas ideias.

Kardia pegou um pequeno pedaço e o levou à boca. E então o mastigou. Mastigava lentamente e se concentrava no sabor, como se quisesse apreciar cada momento em que sentia seu gosto. Athena estava ansiosa, se perguntando o que ele estava achando.

Logo, ele engoliu.

— E então, Kardia? — perguntou. — O que achou?

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Entretanto, agiu de forma que pegou a deusa completamente desprevenida. Ele começou a chorar. Chorava lágrimas com os olhos fechados, e um sorriso quase engraçado. A italiana, porém, se assustou, e impulsivamente se inclinou até ele, preocupada.

— K-Kardia?! O que houve? Por que está chorando? — perguntou preocupada e hesitante. — Está tão ruim assim?

— Sasha... — disse, ainda chorando.

— Sim...? — perguntou, em resposta ao pronunciamento dele.

— Essa foi... — Ele secou as lágrimas com os dedos, e abriu os olhos, sorrindo de uma forma engraçada, mas não proposital, com uma emoção no rosto. — Essa foi a melhor coisa que eu já experimentei na vida, Sasha!

Ele fechou os olhos e aumentou a largura do sorriso, como se fosse resgatado de um campo de batalha e fosse presenteado com a melhor das refeições. Gesticulando com as mãos, ficou apalpando o ar, como se pudesse segurar e analisar a mais deliciosa das maçãs.

— Esse sabor doce... — falou, extremamente satisfeito. — Essa mistura da massa do bolo com a maçã, dando esse sabor e fragrância perfeitos... Está bom demais, Sasha!

— E-Está falando sério, Kardia?

— Mas é claro que sim! — Ele logo começou a devorar o resto do pedaço que tinha no prato, e continuou falando de boca cheia. — Vou acabar com esse bolo em segundos!

Aliviada, Sasha começou a rir da empolgação do amigo, que comia rapidamente, não se importando com os modos. Estava demasiadamente contente ao perceber que ele realmente apreciara o presente, e sentia-se satisfeita em tê-lo agradado de tal forma. Logo partiu um pedaço para si e começou a comer junto dele. Realmente o sabor ficara ótimo. Quando perceberam, já tinham acabo com metade, deixando vários farelos em ambos os pratos.

Não demoraram e sentiram-se satisfeitos, encerrando a refeição.

— Kardia. — Ela se levantou, para agradecê-lo. — Fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado! Eu realmente queria te dar o melhor presente.

— Não precisa agradecer, Sasha — ele respondeu, e ofereceu seu braço para ela.

Ela aceitou timidamente, enlaçou seu braço no dele, e iniciou um caminhado com o cavaleiro, que pretendia escoltá-la até a saída de seu templo. A deusa olhou-o de relance, prestando atenção em seu porte alto e ereto. Kardia era forte, e seu caminhado ficava ainda mais imponente com suas belas ombreiras e capas da armadura de Escorpião. Qualquer inimigo teria sua atenção atraída de longe pela sua presença marcante e bela aparência. Sasha não conseguia evitar se admirar.

Quando estavam no meio do caminho, Kardia comentou mais coisas.

— Eu realmente gostei bastante, Sasha. — disse, de olhos fechados e sorridente. — Sempre quis que alguém cozinhasse para mim algo relacionado à maçãs.

Olhou para ele feliz com o comentário. O relato que Yato a contara sobre o desejo do rapaz parecia realmente ter sido algo importante para que ela criasse seu presente.

— É bom saber disso, Kardia — falou gentilmente. — Apesar de fazer alguns anos que eu não tentava, tentei dar o meu máximo mais cedo na cozinha.

— E fez bem. Ainda vou querer muito mais receitas de sua parte, minha deusa — falou em tom de brincadeira, mas deixando a sugestão. — Onde aprendeu a cozinhar tão bem?

Sorriu para ele, e o explicou. Dissera para ele como as pessoas no orfanato em que vivia eventualmente a encorajaram e a ajudaram a despertar alguns dotes culinários que nem fazia ideia de que possuía. Citara como seu irmão Alone também a auxiliava, sempre gentilmente corrigindo alguns de seus erros e aumentando sua precisão, e como Tenma achava tudo aquilo muito difícil e complicado. Era muito nostálgico para ela.

— Realmente admirável, Sasha — comentou ele, com sinceridade.

Ela acenou feliz para ele, e finalmente chegaram até a saída do templo, que levava até a escadaria para Sagitário. Ainda era de tarde, e consequentemente o dia ainda continuava ensolarado e quente. Infelizmente, com nuvens recheadas de pinturas assustadoras.

Kardia se desvencilhou dela, e ainda ao seu lado, falou:

— No entanto, Sasha... — Ele estava calmo, olhando neutralmente para a frente. — Sinto te desapontar... Porém esse não é o presente perfeito.

Naquela hora, o mundo quase parou para a jovem. Sentia como se um grande balde de água fria fosse jogado cruelmente sobre seu corpo, a acordando de um sonho inocente e tolo. Já nem mesmo sentia o calor excessivo da Grécia em sua pele, e por um momento começou a crer que Degel cobria o Santuário com seu cosmo demasiadamente gelado.

Olhou ansiosamente para ele, se perguntando se aquilo seria alguma brincadeira ou maldade do santo. No entanto, a expressão dele permanecia inalterada, e Sasha percebeu que não representava nenhuma das duas coisas. Apenas denunciava a fugaz e dura sinceridade do guardião do oitavo templo. A simplicidade de alguém que desejava algo mais, além de uma simples expectativa.

— Kardia... Como assim... — disse magoada, com o olhar triste e cabeça baixa. — Você não tinha gostado?

— Sim, eu realmente gostei demais do seu presente. — Ele virou-se para ela, se aproximando e tocando seu delicado queixo com a mão, fazendo seu rosto se levantar e encará-lo. — Olhe nos meus olhos e veja se estou mentindo.

Athena o fez, e realmente não teve êxito em encontrar mentiras nos olhos azuis-avermelhados do guerreiro escarlate. Eles apenas brilhavam com a verdade.

— Então por que esse não é o melhor presente, Kardia? — perguntou, em um interno desespero para saber os motivos do cavaleiro.

— Sasha... — ele disse, soltando seu queixo, mas permanecendo de frente a ela. — Você realmente acha que eu me importei com o fato dos outros Cavaleiros de Ouro terem esquecido de me darem presentes mais cedo?

— Você pareceu irritado naquela hora — respondeu. — Além disso, relatos dizem que depois daquilo você estava os amaldiçoando enquanto maltratava uma pobre rocha na arena.

— Oh, digamos que na verdade eu queria assustar um caranguejo de ouro e um chinês dourado com cara de turista que se encontravam a alguns metros de mim — explicou, entediado. — É excitante se divertir assim, mas não passa disso.

Sasha entendeu que Yato explicara apenas parte do real acontecimento. No entanto, não daria uma bronca no pobre rapaz por causa disso. Ele e Tenma a ajudaram muito, e provavelmente agora se encontravam sofrendo para limpar uma grande e bagunçada cozinha. O que a deixava arrepiada e incrédula naquele momento na verdade era o sadismo do santo diante dela. A facilidade com que ele conseguia despertar o medo nos outros a deixava com os cabelos em pé, ainda mais porque o fazia com total consciência do que suas ações provocavam.

— Entenda uma coisa, Sasha. — Kardia lentamente se inclinou, pegando com propriedade uma mecha de seus longos cabelos lilases. — Eu não quero saber do que os outros fizeram ou deixaram de fazer por mim. A única coisa que eu preciso é de algo que só você pode me dar... Você é a única que pode me dar o mais perfeito dos presentes.

O Escorpião então fechou os olhos, e passou a cheirar os cabelos da deusa em sua mão.

O coração da jovem, sem entender o mínimo do motivo, começava agora a levemente se acelerar, não batendo em seu ritmo normal. Apenas observava em silêncio o cavaleiro sentir a fragrância de seus cachos divinos, enquanto vislumbrava seus olhos fechados e belo rosto os apreciarem em suas mãos. O gesto, acompanhado da frase do rapaz a deixaram desconsertada, e não possuía mais palavras ou ideias para colocar em prática.

Após mais alguns segundos ele se afastou, soltando seus cabelos e dando meia volta em direção ao seu templo, andando elegantemente e desaparecendo de sua vista alguns momentos depois. Athena, agora sozinha, se perguntava o que poderia fazer.

* * *

Já passado algum tempo desde sua visita à oitava casa do zodíaco, Sasha agora encontrava-se na sacada de seu templo sagrado, sentada de pernas cruzadas ao lado de uma pequena mesa redonda e branca, quieta e com a cabeça recheada de diversos tipos de pensamentos. Havia se banhado, livrando-se de todas as impurezas que adquirira em seu corpo durante suas atividades anteriores, e agora aproveitava uma leve brisa que vez ou outra agraciava sua pele naquele dia quente e cansativo.

Ao contrário de manhã, quando usava seu elegante vestido de mangas longas, portava agora o seu tradicional de deusa, que favorecia seu decote e deixava seus braços à mostra. Não carregava seus dois acessórios dourados que enlaçavam seu pescoço e o braço direito, querendo deixar seu corpo livre de objetos até que repousasse no fim do dia. Seus cabelos estavam limpos e permaneciam brilhantes, agora perfumados com uma agradável fragrância de amêndoas.

Uma serva apareceu, trazendo uma bandeja que continha uma taça dourada com vinho doce e algumas uvas ao lado. Quando a mulher colocou na mesinha em que estava, Sasha gentilmente agradeceu e a dispensou, ficando novamente sozinha em devaneios.

Apreciava muito o sabor do vinho. Mesmo sendo amargo e por vezes forte, sentia-se calma e relaxada quando consumia a bebida, ainda mais se fosse acompanhada de alguma fruta. E então a bebeu, levando a taça à boca para lentamente degustar seu líquido puro e saboroso, dando algumas pausas para experimentar uma das uvas verdes que pedira.

Enquanto tentava relaxar, inevitavelmente direcionava a visão para o céu, tendo que contemplar uma infeliz e triste pintura, que a preocupava a cada dia mais. Se perguntava o que Alone pensava naquele momento. Se ele, junto de seu exército e os Deuses Gêmeos estariam planejando trazerem mais desgraças e amarguras para as pessoas da Terra ou, se assim como ela, estava agora com os pensamentos não completamente focados na guerra. Desejava profundamente em seu coração que fosse a segunda opção.

Uma brisa um pouco mais longa e refrescante a tocou no rosto, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e sentir seus cabelos serem levados a dançarem gentilmente. Ela tocou-os com a mão, tentando arrumá-los atrás da orelha, e teve seus pensamentos trocados em sua mente. Ao olhar para seus cachos, sua mente inevitavelmente voltou-se para o momento que vivenciara mais cedo, quando Kardia os pegara delicadamente com a mão e apreciara lentamente seu cheiro.

Naquele momento ficara sem palavras. Sempre recebera com tranquilidade todos os gestos de afeto que seu amigo a direcionava, porém, quando fizera aquilo, não conseguira agir, a não ser contemplar seu rosto forte e bonito a apreciar lentamente, após sua sentença tão impactante. A forma como seus batimentos cardíacos se alterara continuava a residir sua memória como se seus sentidos ainda estivessem experimentando o acontecido.

Suspirou, pensando nos significados das palavras dele. Ele proclamara com toda a veemência que ela era a única pessoa no mundo que poderia realizar seu desejo de aniversário. Cada vez que tentava descobrir o significado disso, mais mergulhava em um túnel fundo e sem respostas concretas. A falta de entendimento estava deixando-a em um sincero estado de chateação.

Depois de mais um gole de vinho, levantou-se da cadeira em que estava para ir em direção ao parapeito da sacada. Respirou fundo, e com os braços repousando à frente do corpo, fechou os olhos e tentou buscar ideias do mais profundo lugar de sua mente, na esperança de que encontraria algo que chegasse à altura dos desejos do grego. Alguma coisa ou ação que pudesse se transformar no mais perfeito presente.

Quando já estava quase desistindo, uma brisa um pouco mais forte que o comum a atingiu, movendo expressamente seus longos cabelos e a forçando a fechar os olhos, para que estes não fossem atingidos pela poeira que o ar trazia. O vento, embora convidativo para espantar o calor que fazia no local, parecia estranhamente muito longo para a moça. E então, surpreendeu-se quando sentiu um cosmo nele.

O cosmo provinha de algum lugar não muito longe de seu templo sagrado, vindo direto das casas abaixo. Ignorou o vento, e se concentrou na energia, tentando encontrar seu exato local. Não era agressivo, e parecia pertencer a alguém que já conhecera antes. Tentava agora localizá-lo com sua mente divina. Passou sua concentração mais abaixo, em direção à Sala do Patriarca. Não encontrou. Depois, em direção as escadarias, até o templo de Peixes. Não encontrou, mas estava agora demasiadamente perto. E logo entendeu. O cosmo vinha do agora solitário Jardim de Rosas, ao lado da décima segunda casa.

Abriu os olhos em surpresa quando voltou sua mente para o local em que estava. A longa brisa agora parou e seus cabelos naturalmente voltaram a aquietar-se devido a gravidade. Olhou em direção à casa que outrora pertencia ao seu falecido guardião, e espantou-se quando uma humilde e bonita rosa vermelha veio voando lentamente até ela, pousando em suas mãos como se fosse uma frágil e leve pena.

Ela era diferente. Não parecia possuir veneno, e não continha um espinho sequer. E quando se perguntava o porquê de ela ter aparecido do jardim de Albafica, algo inesperado aconteceu. A rosa se partiu, como se estivesse sendo picotada diante dela. Suas pétalas voaram ao redor da sua mão, e rodearam seu pulso direito, onde portava sua pulseira de flores.

Tudo aquilo era estranho para ela. As pétalas se juntavam em seu pulso como se quisessem formar uma segunda pulseira. E quando terminaram de rodeá-lo, se espalharam, extinguindo-se no vento, como se fossem apenas um raio fugaz e passageiro. O fato aconteceu tão rápido, que Sasha ficou sem palavras, se perguntando se a alma de seu santo queria comunicar-lhe alguma coisa.

Ficou olhando para sua pulseira, tentando achar a resposta. O objeto sempre fora especial para ela. Representava uma das promessas mais importantes de sua vida, e que evidentemente havia tomado uma parte importante da Guerra Santa ao qual estava enfrentando. A fazia se lembrar de sua infância, quando ela, seu irmão Alone e Tenma eram três crianças inseparáveis. Athena havia feito uma para cada, porque eles representavam as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, mesmo que o destino tenha mudado cruelmente a relação entre eles.

Tocou as pequenas flores da pulseira com seus dedos e, após longos segundos, finalmente entendeu o que Albafica queria dizer. Seus olhos abriram-se como pratos, por nunca ter pensado naquilo antes. Kardia agora rodeava seus pensamentos, porque naquele instante, já sabia como presenteá-lo.

* * *

O calor excessivo do dia, bem como todo o movimento que o acompanhava ia agora se despedindo dos carismáticos territórios do Santuário de Athena. Os cidadãos de Rodorio, soldados, servas e até mesmo os cavaleiros de patentes menores começavam a encerrar suas principais atividades diárias, repousando em necessidade de descanso — embora os santos continuassem em alerta, devido à guerra.

Sasha descia as longas escadas dos templos zodiacais em um caminhado ereto e calmo, sentindo o ar refrescante que prevalecia ao seu redor após o clima quente ter entrado em trégua com a natureza. Passara pouco mais de uma hora em seus aposentos, trabalhando com carinho no presente que daria para Kardia.

Levava ele consigo na mão, e agora só precisava encontrar o grego para presenteá-lo com o objeto. Era sua última tentativa de agradá-lo, e colocava todas as esperanças que possuía nesse tento, desejando ao máximo que o santo ficasse feliz com ela.

Já cruzara o templo do Patriarca há alguns momentos e chegou na casa de Peixes, parando para sentir o lugar e agradecer à alma de seu solitário Cavaleiro de Ouro por tê-la ajudado mais cedo. Se agachou de joelhos na frente de sua armadura dourada e, ainda carregando seu pequeno presente, juntou as mãos e fez uma prece.

Estava silenciosa, mas em sua mente clamava para que o espírito orgulhoso e nobre de Albafica encontrasse paz e serenidade, aonde quer que estivesse naquele momento. Desejava que ele pudesse novamente ver a alma de seu mestre Lugonis, para que não se sentisse mais solitário e em completa tristeza.

Logo levantou-se e, antes de sair, sorriu e deu uma última olhada para a armadura.

— Obrigada... — disse gentilmente, para então sair da casa, continuando com seu objetivo.

Saiu para fora e desceu as grandes escadas por mais alguns minutos e, quando chegou na casa de Aquário, deu de cara com seu guardião, que saía de sua imensa biblioteca para ir cumprimentá-la. Ele se inclinou respeitosamente em frente a ela, fazendo uma reverência.

— Senhorita Athena, a que devo a honra de sua visita ao meu templo? — questionou cordialmente, ajeitando seus óculos e segurando firmemente o livro que carregava em baixo do braço.

— Estou descendo as casas do Santuário para falar com Kardia — respondeu com gentileza. — Você sabe se ele se encontra em seu templo?

— Bom, senhorita, ele...

Degel não conseguiu completar sua sentença. Na entrada da biblioteca atrás dele, vozes altas e conhecidas ecoaram, interrompendo o francês e atraindo a atenção da deusa. Eram Manigold e Dohko, que após escutarem o nome do escorpiano, iniciaram uma pequena troca de diálogos sobre aventuras e destino. Atrás deles, El Cid folheava um livro, parecendo buscar atentamente algum conteúdo específico em suas inúmeras folhas, enquanto o jovem Regulus estava sentado e com a cabeça apoiada em uma mesa, quase dormindo. Todos portavam suas armaduras.

— E então, Manigold? — perguntou animadamente o libriano. — Como anda sua aventura com o Regulus?

— Tudo está ocorrendo muito bem, meu caro Dohko. — O cavaleiro de cabelos azuis sorria, de olhos fechados. — Nesse passo, não demoraremos muito para encontrar as portas do paraíso. Não é mesmo, Regulus?!

O guardião da quarta casa gritou no ouvido do garoto, o fazendo acordar abruptamente do cochilo que tirava. Com o enorme susto, o jovem Leão levantou rapidamente a cabeça e deu um tapa — que Sasha achou mais ser uma patada — no rosto do santo que o acordara. E o pobre canceriano caiu no chão, com o golpe totalmente não intencional.

— Regulus, seu pestinha! — Manigold gritou em indignação, já recuperado e com a mão no rosto, que estava vermelho com o formato de uma pequena mão. — Tá maluco?! Quase arranca minha cabeça!

O garoto apenas se defendeu inocentemente, dizendo que o fato ocorrera por ele acordar alguém tão abruptamente. Logo os dois iniciaram uma discussão, com o mais velho acusando o rapaz, dizendo que o golpeara de propósito, e o sobrinho de Sisyphos dizendo que a culpa fora dele, por tê-lo deixado exausto o dia inteiro com sua paranoia de aventuras. Dohko ria dos dois, e El Cid fazia de conta que não via, tentando inutilmente ignorá-los. Degel, que já havia perdido a paciência, preparava-se para entrar na confusão quando Manigold pegara uma das cadeiras da mesa para jogar em Regulus.

Sasha suspirou, e projetou calmamente sua voz:

— Pessoal — falou, com sua voz doce. — Não façam tanta bagunça. O Kardia já me disse que não está irritado com nenhum de vocês.

Todos pararam o que faziam após seu comentário. Até El Cid olhou para trás. Manigold colocou a cadeira no lugar, com curiosidade, e Degel se aproximou da deusa.

— Isso é verdade, senhorita? — perguntou interessado o intelectual guerreiro.

— Sim. Ele me disse que não se importa com isso — respondeu.

— Mas então por que hoje na arena...

— Ele disse que só queria assustá-los. — Sasha interrompeu gentilmente Dohko, explicando-os o acontecido.

Quando terminou, o italiano começou a rir, e sadicamente disse que no próximo dia iria fornecer ao escorpiano sua melhor sessão de cascudos, praguejando contra ele. El Cid voltou sua atenção aos livros, e Regulus caiu em sono novamente.

E enquanto todos mantinham suas interações, Athena novamente fez sua pergunta anterior a Degel:

— E então, Degel, sabe onde está Kardia?

— Nesse momento, senhorita Athena, creio que o Kardia se encontre perto das cachoeiras do Santuário, abaixo da primeira casa. — Ele ajeitou os óculos, explicando. — Geralmente a essa hora, quando não permanece em sua casa, ele vai até lá.

A curiosidade tomou conta da mente de Sasha ao escutar o francês. Não sabia que o amigo tinha o hábito de visitar o local. A essa hora, as cachoeiras eram raramente visitadas, devido ao fato de que todos encerravam suas atividades diárias naquele período, então inevitavelmente se perguntou o que ele estaria fazendo. Agradeceu pela ajuda de Degel, e se despediu dos cavaleiros, que fizeram uma reverência para ela.

Saiu da casa de Aquário e desceu as escadas do Santuário. Apesar de uma longa distância, gostava de caminhar por elas para apreciar a vista das belas casas zodiacais. E, naquele momento, o clima já não mais excessivamente quente deixava todo seu trajeto mais relaxante.

Após vários minutos, foi passando por todas as casas silenciosamente. De todas que cruzara, apenas Sagitário e Áries permaneciam guardadas por Sisyphos e Shion, que permitiram cordialmente sua passagem. Parara mais tempo apenas nas casas de Virgem e Touro, para fazer uma prece em frente às armaduras de seus ex-donos, assim como na de Peixes, quando agradecera Albafica. Logo já estava na região que dava acesso às cachoeiras.

Ficava à esquerda do Santuário, antes mesmo da parte que dava início às escadas dos doze templos. Era um local bonito, repleto de plantas verdes e vivas. Algumas também de cores amarelas ou vermelhas. Possuía algumas poucas árvores, sendo mais rodeada de arbustos e flores, além de pilastras e alguns caramanchões em sua extensão. Com o tempo que levara para cruzar as casas, o Sol já começava a se pôr, e o céu ainda claro deixava a paisagem mais bonita, refletindo sua luz alaranjada em todas as partes.

Andou mais um pouco, e finalmente deu de cara com as cachoeiras. Haviam três delas, que traziam seus barulhos imponentes de água, caindo desde outras áreas distantes do Santuário. Ficar naquele lugar a trazia um grande conforto para a alma, como se a moça pudesse se unir diretamente com a natureza. Era uma bela região.

Olhou para os lados, até que sentiu a presença de Kardia próximo de uma delas. Caminhou em sua direção, mas quando passou por uma das pilastras, tomou um susto e arregalou os olhos quando o viu parado, na margem de uma delas. Ele estava com toda a parte de cima de seu corpo nu, e acabava de vestir a parte de baixo de uma roupa branca semelhante aos quimonos usados nos países mais distantes do oriente, amarrando-a firmemente em sua cintura.

Sasha voltou apressadamente para trás da pilastra do caramanchão, com o coração acelerado e um leve calor no rosto. Embora o cavaleiro não estivesse em uma posição completamente virada para sua vista, a deusa conseguiu com propriedade enxergar a definição de seu corpo, devido ao céu que ainda permanecia claro. Achou-se uma tola por ter se perguntado o que ele estaria fazendo naquele lugar, pensando que seria óbvio que o rapaz estaria banhando-se nas águas da cachoeira.

Esperou alguns momentos escondida, parada e tentando espantar o constrangimento que sentia. Carregava seu presente nas mãos, e esperaria ele se vestir completamente para entregá-lo. Era uma pulseira de flores, muito semelhante a que levava em seu próprio pulso. Queria dá-la não apenas como um objeto material, mas sim como uma demonstração de que Kardia era uma pessoa igualmente importante em sua vida, assim como Tenma e Alone.

Depois de um tempo, virou-se novamente, percebendo que o dourado estava completamente de costas e vestido. Respirou fundo, tentando afastar a timidez e, como gostava de fazer, repousou os braços à frente do corpo, com uma das mãos segurando a pulseira. Elevou o cosmo para que ele percebesse sua presença e foi em sua direção calmamente, chamando-o pelo nome.

— Sasha? — Kardia foi em sua direção, surpreso de vê-la naquele lugar não tão comumente visitado pelos cavaleiros. Quando encerraram a distância, com um sorriso ele colocou a mão no topo de sua cabeça, como carinhosamente sempre fazia. — Estava me procurando?

— Sim, Kardia. Eu quero te entregar algo — ela falou timidamente.

O grego estava com os cabelos molhados e lavados, com seus fios totalmente cacheados devido a umidade que permanecia neles. De perto, pôde perceber que sua vestimenta além de deixar à mostra parte de seu peitoral, era quase transparente, permitindo-a enxergar levemente seu corpo por de baixo. Resistiu ao máximo olhar para suas partes inferiores para saciar a curiosidade de saber se o tecido nelas também não possuía transparência.

Athena tentou afastar os pensamentos impuros e ignorar a beleza de seu amigo, e então mostrou para ele o que tinha. Ele surpreendeu-se quando viu a pulseira de flores que ela fizera, mostrando uma face totalmente expressiva e sincera.

— Kardia, essa pulseira de flores representa algo muito importante para mim — disse sorrindo e nostálgica —, e embora eu nunca tenha lhe dado uma, acredito que esse seja o momento perfeito para isso.

A jovem italiana pegou gentilmente a mão direita de Kardia e, com cuidado, colocou a pulseira em seu pulso, simbolizando e deixando marcado uma união entre os dois que já devia ter feito há muito tempo, desde que o conhecera quando era recém-chegada no Santuário.

— A ideia dessa pulseira surgiu quando eu, Tenma e meu irmão Alone fizemos uma promessa. — Sasha segurava a mão quente do amigo com as suas, olhando amavelmente para a pulseira. — Essa promessa serviu para selar nossos destinos, e conectar nossas almas para sempre.

Ela subiu a visão, fitando o rosto dele e vendo seus olhos brilharem junto com o pôr do sol.

— Mais cedo eu pensei na sua pessoa. Eu me perguntei porque eu nunca havia feito algo assim para você, mesmo sendo alguém tão importante para mim — explicou, enquanto sentia o vento tênue do fim da tarde tocar seu rosto. — Achei que deveria fortalecer mais nossa união, porque foi você quem conseguiu tirar todas as inseguranças que eu sentia, me ajudando a aceitar meu destino como deusa.

Sasha falava tudo aquilo com emoção, porque lembrou-se dos momentos que passara com ele quando era uma criança medrosa e hesitante. Naquela época, em razão da solidão que sentia ao se separar de Tenma e Alone, ficava vagando pelo Santuário às escondidas, em busca de alguém que a consolasse ou que pudesse desabafar todos os seus medos de ser uma deusa e ter que liderar todo um exército para uma guerra.

Fora quando começara a observar de longe as interações de Kardia e Degel, que a lembravam muito de Tenma e Alone. Achara eles tão interessantes, que um dia se aproximara do escorpiano, e ele a colocara bruscamente em seus ombros, levando-a em uma aventura para longe da Grécia.

Recordava-se de tudo. De todos os momentos terríveis que passara naquela viajem, como quando fora raptada por Nahualpilli e vira o amigo sofrer nas batalhas; e também dos momentos felizes, quando conhecera Calvera, e quando o cavaleiro derrotara o Sacerdote do Sol, a ajudando a despertar seus poderes e instinto protetor para com os humanos.

— Então, Kardia... — disse Sasha. — Eu te entrego esse presente. Não como algo material, mas como algo para nos conectar para sempre.

Após ter ficado em silêncio em todo o momento para escutá-la, o santo agora mudava sua expressão de surpresa para uma de admiração, abrindo um de seus sorrisos mais verdadeiros para fitar seus olhos. Sasha sempre sentia-se privilegiada de testemunhar tais facetas.

Logo, ele a abraçou em agradecimento.

— Sasha, obrigado. — disse, com seu tom expressivo de sempre. Ele envolvia os braços em suas costas, como se estivesse protegendo algo que nunca quisesse perder. — Você realmente cresceu muito desde a primeira vez que nos vemos, não é? Está sempre valorizando o que acha importante. Eu também te acho muito importante.

Ela acenou em silêncio. Correspondia o gesto, também envolvendo-o em um abraço. O cavaleiro encostava seu queixo no topo dos cabelos lilases da deusa, e ela o sentia inalar levemente a fragrância de amêndoas que vinha deles, enquanto acariciava com uma das mãos os longos fios que desciam pelas suas costas.

Athena apreciava aquele momento como se nunca quisesse sair dele. Era sua melhor forma de retribuir os atos de afetos das pessoas ao seu redor e, enquanto pudesse sentir a paz que essas ações proporcionavam, sempre agiria com amor e carinho. Sentia-se ainda melhor com o escorpiano, porque ele não era alguém que oferecesse tanta gentileza e frases de agradecimento, devido sua natureza inquieta e impulsiva — que sempre a conquistaram, de uma forma ou de outra — logo, sempre daria valor a essas pequenas amostras de personalidade do rapaz.

Após algum tempo, enquanto mantinham o gesto, Sasha sentiu algo estranho com ele. Os braços do rapaz vez ou outra pareciam tremer em suas costas, e jurou que também o escutou soltar um suspiro baixo e melancólico, como se quisesse abafá-lo. Abriu os olhos, e levantou a cabeça para o fitar. Ainda estava claro o suficiente para ver as coisas. Ela podia enxergar sua face. O sorriso dele estava quase apagado e, os olhos, distantes.

— Kardia? — chamou seu nome.

Ele pareceu voltar a si, e como se nada tivesse acontecido, a encarou, voltando a aumentar seu sorriso.

— Sim, Sasha. O que foi? — questionou ele.

— Há algo de errado? — perguntou, tirando os braços de suas costas e repousando suas mãos um pouco abaixo dos ombros dele. — Você não parece bem.

— Não há nada, Sasha. Por que eu não estaria bem?

— Você estava suspirando, e seus braços estavam tremendo — ela constatou, terminando de se desvencilhar do abraço. — Está se sentindo bem?

— É claro que estou, minha deusa. — Kardia agora não mantinha contato. Apenas sorria e continuava de frente para ela.

Sasha ficou desconfiada e, sem hesitar, colocou a mão na testa do grego para verificar sua temperatura. Athena sempre se preocupava com sua doença, não conseguindo contar as vezes que o amigo já tivera crises fortes de febre de uma hora para outra, mesmo parecendo perfeitamente saudável. Entretanto, não o sentia com o rosto quente. O calor corporal dele estava normal.

— Sasha, meu coração está bem — disse ele —, não há com o que se preocupar.

— Mas você não está normal, Kardia! — afirmou com veemência.

Dessa vez, não houve resposta, apenas quietude. A deusa, por sua vez, tentava procurar na face do rapaz alguma resposta. E então, arregalou levemente os olhos quando alguns pensamentos passearam por sua mente.

— Eu fiz algo de errado? — perguntou, em um tom que necessitava a verdade. — O meu presente não chega à altura dos seus desejos, Kardia?

— É claro que sim. Não haveria presente melhor, Sa...

— Não minta — Sasha o cortou, com a voz triste. — Eu consigo ver nos seus olhos que está mentindo... Por favor, me fale a verdade, Kardia.

E de fato, o escorpiano parecia hesitante. Seu olhar denotava dúvida, e um brilho que denunciava o desejo de algo ainda mais profundo. Ela continuou o encarando, até que ele, tomando coragem, resolveu confessar.

— Incrível — disse. — Eu não esperava que você conseguisse me entender tão bem.

Ele desviou o rosto, olhando para uma das cachoeiras.

— Você tinha me dito que a pulseira era muito mais do que algo material, não é? — constatou, mais para si mesmo do que para ela. — Disse que era para nos conectarmos para sempre. Eu realmente fiquei feliz com isso, porque você quase entendeu o que eu precisava.

— Quase...? — A jovem deusa não aguentou, e começou a sentir uma grande umidade se formar na frente de sua vista, embaçando sua visão. — Então eu não consegui entender o que você precisava, é isso?

Sentia-se novamente em estado de impotência, como se houvesse fracassado em algo muito importante. Pensou na pulseira de flores que acabara de o entregar, e as lágrimas que tentou inutilmente segurar agora caíram, escorrendo por seu rosto. Não sabia se sentia raiva dele, ou de si mesma. Entretanto, ele a tocou do lado de sua face, chamando sua atenção.

— Não. — Ele enxugava suas lágrimas com a mão, deslizando seu polegar abaixo de seus olhos. — Mas não é como se você fosse achar certo ou iria querer fazê-lo se soubesse, por isso eu fiquei feliz com a pulseira e não quis lhe contar a verdade.

— Como assim? — Seu tom de voz saiu fraco devido ao curto choro, mas estava completamente surpresa e confusa com a declaração. — Por que eu não iria querer, Kardia? O que tanto deseja de mim?

Sasha sentia necessidade de entender o que se passava na mente tempestuosa do grego. Queria descobrir qual seria o presente perfeito que ele tanto ansiava. Do contrário, acreditava que enlouqueceria de curiosidade antes mesmo de entrar no campo de batalha da Guerra Santa.

— Você tem certeza que quer saber?

Ela acenou em confirmação, sem qualquer tipo de hesitação. Logo após alguns segundos parado, Kardia decidiu encerrar as dúvidas da deusa, bem como pôr para fora tudo o que continha em seu coração.

— É isso. — Ele tocou seu rosto carinhosamente com as duas mãos. Fechou os olhos e lentamente encerrou a distância que o separava dela.

Ele a beijou. Antes mesmo de que ela percebesse tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Seus lábios divinos foram gentilmente juntados aos dele, como se fossem tratados preciosamente e experimentados como o mais intocável e doce dos vinhos. Seu rosto era tocado de forma irresistível pelas duas mãos do cavaleiro, que colocava na ação uma enorme e misteriosa paixão que nem mesmo fazia ideia dele possuir.

Seus olhos esmeraldas estavam abertos, arregalados em um misto de vários sentimentos, que se intercalavam entre susto, confusão, surpresa, duvidas e até mesmo desejo. O coração batia no peito em enorme estado de ansiedade, bombardeando sangue e fazendo-a tremer. O calor tomou conta de todo seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo que conseguia sentir a vermelhidão envolver seu rosto.

Já não mais conseguindo resistir, correspondeu ao beijo, fechando seus olhos e dando firmeza aos seus lábios, levando as mãos ao peitoral do cavaleiro e repousando-as lá. Quando se envolveu na ação, o tempo pareceu parar, e todos os seus sentidos ignoraram o mundo afora e passaram a se dedicar integralmente ao rapaz, que parecia apreciar aquele momento como se fosse seu último.

Era algo tão caloroso e convidativo, que não conseguia pensar em soltá-lo. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava vivenciando, no quão bom era aquela sensação de experimentar o sabor dos lábios dele.

Após poucos segundos, ele se afastou lentamente, olhando-a com um grande brilho nos olhos, enquanto seu rosto era levemente coberto pela escuridão que o pôr do sol aos poucos trazia.

Ela voltou a arregalar os olhos, e deu impulsivamente um passo para trás, levando uma das mãos à frente do peito.

— Kardia... Você... — Não conseguia formular uma frase. Estava ofegante, com o coração aos pulos e uma pequena tremedeira no corpo. — Você...

— Você me entende agora, Sasha? — perguntou, olhando-a seriamente.

A jovem entendeu tudo o que aquilo significava, nem mesmo precisava que ele perguntasse. O santo a considerava muito mais do que uma amiga ou uma pequena irmã. Ele, no fim das contas queria apenas conectar sua alma a dela de forma muito mais profunda do que ela imaginava.

E agora, tudo aquilo mudou completamente a forma que ela o enxergava. Ele parecia ainda mais belo do que antes em sua visão. Sasha não conseguia desviar de seu olhar forte e profundo. Sentia que necessitava ainda mais da presença dele. Não entendia de onde vinham tais sentimentos. A forma como suas emoções reagiam àquilo estavam a deixando confusa e insegura.

— Por que, Kardia? — questionou tentando quase inutilmente se acalmar, fitando o rosto de seu cavaleiro. — Por que nunca me contou o que sentia?

— Porque eu...

Kardia não conseguiu completar sua frase. Athena e o cavaleiro arregalaram os olhos em susto com algo denso e perigoso. Eram cosmos malignos e hostis, que vinham na direção dos dois com agressividade. A energia negativa que possuíam imediatamente os fez entender que tipo de seres se aproximavam.

Os dois colocaram-se em guarda, aguçando os sentidos para não serem pegos desprevenidos. Já estava quase completamente escuro, com apenas a luz alaranjada do Sol no horizonte, por tanto, qualquer passo em falso poderia acarretar em tragédias. Sem muita demora, os adversários chegaram. Eram dez espectros, que apareceram em frente deles mostrando suas sapuris negras como o ébano. Pareciam ser todos soldados baixos.

— Fique atrás de mim, Sasha — pediu Kardia, que já colocava seu sorriso, pronto para entrar em batalha.

Athena atendeu seu pedido e ficou atrás dele, ainda com muitos pensamentos na cabeça. Um dos espectros se aproximou, praguejando contra os dois.

— Mas olha só! — disse o soldado, com desdém. — Viemos aqui investigar esse maldito lugar por ordens do senhor Radamanthys, e nos encontramos com a própria Athena e um humano que acha que pode nos enfrentar!

— Você vai apenas chorar no chão quando sentir a dor do seu sangue escorrendo pelo seu corpo, espectro — Kardia o provocou, sadicamente. — Diga ao seu senhor para vir ele mesmo lutar comigo, ao invés de enviar pobres coitados como vocês!

— Como é?! — berrou um deles, com ódio. Inevitavelmente, todos se enfureceram e partiram para cima do escorpiano, em uma estratégia que Athena considerava loucura.

O cavaleiro deu um leve riso em prazer e, por um momento, a deusa sentiu pena do que os soldados iriam experimentar. O grego poderia ser cruel, e ela já passara o medo de vê-lo agir assim algumas vezes, como quando testemunhara sua tortura ao pobre Nahualpilli.

No dedo dele o ferrão vermelho se formou, trazendo uma luz escarlate que se destacava no escuro e refletia no seu corpo, fazendo a elegante vestimenta que usava se mover como se recebesse constantes brisas de cosmo, destacando ainda mais sua beleza.

Sasha olhava atenta e, de certa forma, quase hipnotizada pelos seus movimentos sutis e rápidos quando este começara a atacar os espectros, brincando com cada um deles. Levou a mão à boca e contornou os lábios com os dedos, voltando seus pensamentos para o saboroso beijo que recebera momentos antes.

Nunca passara pela sua cabeça que Kardia possuía sentimentos tão fortes para com sua pessoa. Sempre foram muito próximos, desde que se conheceram nos arredores da oitava casa, quando ela puxara sua capa para atrair sua atenção. No entanto, ele nunca pareceu demonstrar sinais de algo maior.

Já experimentaram tantos dias agradáveis e empolgantes juntos no Santuário, que nunca conseguiria imaginar perdê-lo ou se afastar dela. Eram amigos inseparáveis, mesmo que ele fosse um guerreiro que eventualmente poderia acabar morrendo para representá-la em guerra.

Agora, o viu derrotar cinco dos espectros facilmente e continuar os ataques para destruir o restante. A italiana o observava, e sentia uma grande confusão em seu coração. Ele era um humano com grande personalidade e fiel às próprias ideias. Ela, por sua vez, era a Deusa da Guerra e da Sabedoria, que deveria guiar seus santos para a vitória contra Hades.

Não conseguia entender assuntos relacionados ao amor, porque mesmo que amasse os humanos, nunca fora educada para reagir aos sentimentos que dominavam um homem e uma mulher. Entretanto, não conseguia não o admirar naquele instante. Sentia que seu ser necessitava mais dele. Queria saber porque seu coração não parava de palpitar pelo cavaleiro após os acontecimentos que experimentara nesse dia.

O guerreiro escarlate derrotou todos os soldados, no entanto, um deles, ainda com vida, se levantou e lançou um golpe de cosmo contra Sasha, pegando-a desprevenida.

Não sentiu o impacto. Quando olhou para frente, viu Kardia a protegendo, com sangue escorrendo de um grande corte do braço, após usá-lo para parar o ataque.

— Kardia! — exclamou preocupada. Ele não usava a armadura, e isso poderia torná-lo suscetível à feridas maiores.

Ele ignorou o machucado e lançou mais uma agulhada, matando definitivamente o inimigo.

— Você está bem, Kardia? — olhou para o sangramento, preocupada com o tamanho do corte. — Isso é muito sério.

— Estou bem, não se preocupe — disse.

Olhou gentilmente para ele e disse:

— Obrigada por me proteger, Kardia.

— Não precisa agradecer, Sasha — respondeu, a fitando intensamente nos olhos. — É o dever de um santo.

Antes que pudessem falar algo mais, sentiram um outro cosmo se aproximar do local. Este, porém, não era agressivo. Pertencia a Shion, que vinha correndo da Casa de Áries, provavelmente por ter sentido o combate e para averiguar o que acontecia com eles.

— Senhorita Athena! Kardia! — ele chamou pelos dois, preocupado com a segurança da deusa. — Vocês estão bem?

— Estamos sim, Shion — respondeu sorrindo, para acalmá-lo. — Alguns espectros invadiram o Santuário, mas Kardia os derrotou.

Explicou para ele tudo o que aconteceu, o pedindo para avisar os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro e o Patriarca da pequena invasão. Precisaria tomar as devidas precauções para que não ocorresse novamente.

O dourado obedeceu e, fazendo uma reverência, foi cumprir seu pedido, deixando os dois sozinhos novamente. Os espectros, bem como suas sapuris já haviam se extinguido, provavelmente tendo suas almas seladas no Rosário de 108 Contas criado por Asmita.

Já estavam no escuro, e só tinham a luz das tochas dos caramanchões perto da cachoeira que se ascendiam automaticamente devido ao poder de Athena, que protegia o Santuário. Os dois ficaram pensativos, novamente encarando um ao outro e, antes que começasse a ficar rubra, Sasha pediu para que ele a acompanhasse até um dos bancos perto das pilastras. Precisava tratar aquela ferida.

Sentaram-se lá, e Kardia deu o antebraço para ela. Era o que estava com a pulseira. O corte era grande e fino, mas embora estivesse sangrando, não parecia ser profundo. Com seu poder, poderia curá-lo.

Em silêncio, ela envolveu seu cosmo na região da ferida, para fechar o corte e retirar o sangue. Algumas vezes ele fez uma expressão de dor, mas tentava não se mexer para não atrapalhar o processo.

— Você me perguntou porque eu nunca tinha lhe contado, não é? — Voltou ao tópico que conversavam, antes de serem interrompidos.

Athena olhou para ele, com curiosidade.

— É porque eu tinha medo de ser rejeitado — afirmou, sem rodeios. — Afinal, você é uma deusa e eu um humano.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis falava a mesma coisa que ela pensara momentos antes, enquanto ele lutava. Não ficou surpresa por ele também pesar na balança esse detalhe tão importante. Era inevitável comparar os papéis que o destino reservara para cada um deles. Por um momento, se sentiu mal por ele.

— Por isso você ficou feliz com a pulseira, mesmo que estivesse sofrendo por dentro, não é, Kardia? — constatou, lendo as expressões do escorpiano. — Porque achou que aquilo seria o mais próximo que chegaria de ter o que queria...

— Sim... — confirmou, com um tom baixo. No entanto, ao ser mencionada a pulseira, sorriu sincero. — Mas não pense que eu não quero a pulseira, eu ainda gostei dela.

Sorriu amavelmente com o comentário, o agradecendo por ele ter gostado. Acabava de terminar de tratar seu machucado e seu braço já não sangrava, apenas possuindo a leve marca da ferida, que provavelmente sumiria com o tempo.

— Sabe, eu gostei muito da sua atitude, apesar de eu ter ficado sem ação — falou gentilmente, tímida e olhando fundo nos olhos azuis-avermelhados. — Eu me senti muito bem e querida, mesmo eu ainda estando confusa sobre tudo isso.

— É verdade, Sasha? — Ele arregalou os olhos, e a deusa podia ver uma luz de esperança surgir deles. — Então você...

Sasha tocou o rosto dele com a mão, não o permitindo continuar sua sentença. Seu próprio coração aumentava rapidamente a frequência de batidas, e já se sentia rubra. Acariciando a face dele com os dedos, olhou em suas pupilas e projetou a próxima ação que deveria fazer.

— Acho que você diria para vivermos cada momento além dos limites, não é? — A deusa falou aproximando os rostos, semicerrando os olhos que transmitiam uma forte emoção. — Então vamos fazer isso. Vamos atender o que nossos corações querem no momento.

Ele entendeu e, sem mais delongas, os dois selaram suas bocas, em um beijo ainda mais intenso que o anterior. Este, porém, era o presente de Sasha. Uma ação que vinha de sua parte.

Athena apenas desejava esquecer todos os deveres que tinham como deusa e cavaleiro. Queria afastar os pensamentos da Guerra Santa pelo menos naquele dia. Necessitava desfrutar daquela ação com corpo e alma, como se não houvesse amanhã. Viver intensamente fora algo que aprendera com ele, então precisava colocar isso em prática.

Acreditaria nos sentimentos dele, e iria agora aprender a compartilhar com o cavaleiro esta nova emoção que acabavam de criar. Era o que mais desejava naquele momento.

Quando o fôlego se encerrou, ambos se separaram, tomando ar para respirarem. Aquele seria apenas mais um dos muitos que ainda gostaria de experimentar.

Com paz e certeza em seu coração, disse:

— Feliz aniversário, Kardia.

— É, eu realmente nunca vou esquecer desse dia. — Ele deitou-se, apoiando a cabeça em seu colo e a olhando com um de seus melhores sorrisos — E não se esqueça que vou querer outro dos seus bolos, mocinha.

Ela riu, e acariciou as mechas azuis e úmidas do cavaleiro. Passou a noite ali, apreciando a companhia daquele tão carismático e amável escorpiano.

* * *

 **E então, caros leitores e leitoras, o que acharam? E sim, não resisti em colocar o mito Albafica nessa história.**

 **Gostaria que colocassem suas opiniões, se gostaram do enredo, acharam agradável ou muito sonolento.**

 **Eu também agradeceria de coração se vocês pudessem me relatar eventuais erros de português, incoerência gramatical ou erros de estrutura textual. Criticas bem construídas são sempre bem-vindas e aceitas por mim!**

 **Observações:**

 **Lugonis é um personagem do gaiden do Albafica;**

 **Conner Lugh é uma personagem do gaiden do Regulus;**

 **Nahualpilli, Calvera e o Sacerdote do Sol (Huesda) são personagens do gaiden do Kardia.**

 **E sim, os olhos do Kardia, no mangá, são azuis com tom de vermelho. Nas capas e páginas coloridas em que ele aparece isso fica evidente.**


End file.
